brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:TheGrandEditor/Archive 1
*Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administrators' Noticeboard ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Nighthawk leader (Talk) 00:31, 19 May 2010 |} MOCPages What's your MOCPages name? 18:06, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Also, I have nominated you for Brickipedia of the Month. Do you accept the nomination? 18:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Patroller rights Hi, I've granted patroller rights to your account. Thanks for all of your great contributions to Brickipedia; hopefully these tools will make some things easier. Regards, 21:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Cool, thanks. Totally wasn't expecting that. --TheGrandEditor 21:36, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Box Art Yes , If a box image and an image of the set out of the box are both available, the box image should go in the infobox. cheers Gladiatoring 00:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Code * We tried the rich text editor here, but every time someone hit "edit" with the RTE enabled, it messed up the formatting for the infoboxes on the page, so we disabled it again. There were also a few other issues with it, which I can't really remember though (I think we tested it sometime late last year, so it's been a little while). I guess I can see what you mean about the space at the top (I never really saw the difference before :D), but when you can't see where the infobox ends and where the article starts easily, it's kind of annoying. I don't know, there's no MoS stopping you from formatting it like you are, but it really shouldn't be the primary reason for editing the page 03:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Part IDs When making part pages you need to use the element ID not the Design ID.--LEGOCityManiac11 23:53, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- RE: IDs Every element has an element ID not every element has a design ID. Elements are a fancy word for parts. Thank you.--LEGOCityManiac11 10:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) template which template ? Gladiatoring 21:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : I cant see a set listed twice, but the year 2009 is listed twice just just changing the second one to 2010 should do the job, just click edit this page at the top as you normally would. Cheers Gladiatoring 21:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AMMMB : If you type in the search box template: then the template your looking for , it will search the templates only, alternatively you can type template: and wait a second or two and a list will appear, type template:m , and templates starting with m will appear. Gladiatoring 21:50, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Your welcome Gladiatoring 21:54, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Colorboxes : Yes, but I'm afraid I cant remember how to do this. I'll do some searching and see if I can find these templates. Gladiatoring 03:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AColorbox/doc Hey! You stole mine. :(--[[User:Jurassicpark787|'Jurassic']][[special:contributions/Jurassicpark787|''' park787 ]][[User talk:Jurassicpark787| Welcome To Jurassic Park!]] 21:50, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Collectable Minifigures It ok. (Not JK). But yes I have! My Toys R Us sells them for $3.00! I was in the card section of my Target (Strange they put them there) and they had them there for $0.99! Me and my friend were in a competition to get the Spartan Warrior. I lost :(. I'm going there tomarrow and hopefully I can get the Spartan!--[[User:Jurassicpark787|'''Jurassic]][[special:contributions/Jurassicpark787|''' park787 ]][[User talk:Jurassicpark787| Welcome To Jurassic Park!]] 21:57, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sweet O_O good luck with that. I know in the most major cities close to mine they don't have it. Starnge how a smaller place like mine carries them and they don't.--[[User:Jurassicpark787|'''Jurassic]][[special:contributions/Jurassicpark787|''' park787 ]][[User talk:Jurassicpark787| Welcome To Jurassic Park!]] 22:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Categories 06:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC)}} * Yeah, pretty sure (this revision) 12:39, September 17, 2010 (UTC) * Hi, thanks very much for pointing out that the template needed categories added to it- has been changed to add appropriate categories to articles now (it will take some time to update though). Sorry if the messages sounded threatening, etc, I was kind of in a hurry and didn't have much time to type a longer message (sorry). Anyway, thanks again for pointing this out, but in the future if you'd please be able to just contact an admin about problems like this instead of adding categories on the guideline list, that'd be great. Thanks, 00:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Images Please don't upload watermarked images. Cheers ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 17:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Most likely ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 18:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) MOCpages I may have asked this before, but what's your MOCpages account name? 02:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Ah yes. What is the minifigure on your main page? 02:10, September 21, 2010 (UTC) The one that says "I will be your Javert to your Valjean" (is that from Les Miserables)? 02:13, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! You could try cutting off a circle in the hair to allow for the hat (though it would make it a bit taller). Nice job with the qui-gon hair! Also, I read somewhere in the Minifigure Customization Workshop on Eurobricks that there's a solution which will effectively erase all the printings on a piece. 02:21, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Erase as in eraser? Try http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=25491 for erasing. 02:24, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I myself never customize any parts (other than applying decals with easy-to-get-rid-of glue). Anyways, great job on the customization (you did the hair very evenly). Your Notre Dame MOC is awesome! 02:30, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I thought you cut off the sides of Qui-Gon's hair. 03:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) That's what I was referring to when I said "You did the hair very evenly" (that there wasn't a jagged line or a big difference on either side. 03:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC) How did you erase the skull on the hat? Also, the minifigure box thing at LEGO stores is cool but it's a bit expensive-I'd suggest bricklink where you can get the stuff much cheaper (eg: I bought a spaniards armada hat which is modestly rare for maybe 20 cents). 03:31, September 21, 2010 (UTC) How did you get the minifigures? Did you get them in sets or from the pick the minifigure parts? Yes, I agree, on bricklink there are things that are overexpensive (minifigs and licensed theme sets) but for individual parts it's great, along with unlicensed sets. How did you erase the skull? 03:40, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Yeah, it's 10:44PM for me and I need to sleep. Goodnight! 03:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) LEGO The Lord of the Rings sets I have made preliminary ideas for the LEGO The Lord of the Rings sets on my user page recently, feel free to look at the pictures below. Lego lord 22:26, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Please Can You Help Me? Please can you vote for me to have Rollback Rights? I would really appreciate it. Thanks. I have also voted for you to be Brickipedian of the Month (BOTM) for all your hard work. The link can be found here. Brickipedia:Request for Rollback/SKP4472 P.S. I can't believe you have '''SIX LUCKY EDITS!!! 06:44, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... Thanks so much for your vote! 20:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC Could you come on the IRC channel? 23:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Right here. It lets you chat live with other brickipedia users etc. There are other channels for other things, but the main ones I use are the brickipedia one and the MLNWiki one. 23:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Category Minifigure shirts Hello, Just a short note to let you know, as you are the only one I've seen lately adding the category Minifigure Shirts, that I have changed the category name to Minifigure Torso, basically because that is what the parts are commonly known as , and also, the descriptive term of shirts does not really fit with a torso that has hands, which the vast majority of them did have. Gladiatoring 07:30, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much. It was a little odd to be calling them shirts, plus it wasn't capitalized. I'm also going to have to take a break from major editing for a couple of days. I had an accident, and I need some dental reconstruction. I'll be back soon hopefully.--TheGrandEditor 12:55, September 30, 2010 (UTC) BOTM * Congratulations, you're October's Brickipedian of the Month! Feel free to place on your userpage 00:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on becoming BOTM! ~ TheDarkKnights 03:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, congrats! :) 16:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: BP:MOS Well, in some cases you're right, but the required comes quite at the end of an article (if it's even existent on an article). The Lead section, Description, Background and Notes section usually are long enough to extend further than the . In some cases you're right, but that's mostly because of an upcoming set, so more information will become available. And it's only the , that may result in a big space between text, because of a in the Template code, so it doesn't interfere with the Template:Set, which has happened in the past. 16:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Just go to BP:MOS and make a new header below the most recent thing. People (meaning 3-6 people-most people don't really care about votes-will discuss and eventually vote. 23:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Of course. 23:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : HI, Boba gave you the wrong link above, the page your looking for is the MOS proposals page this forum is for suggesting minor alterations to the Manual of Style; http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:MoS_proposals&t=20100929014541 If you just cut and paste your proposal from BP:MOS page, to the proposals page on the Forum everything will be cool. cheers Gladiatoring 05:26, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Archived Talk Page... Hi, I was just wondering whether you would like your current comments on your Talk Page put into an archive so that your main Talk Page will be blank for new comments to be posted. This will make your Main Talk Page less cluttered. The archive can be easily viewed on your Main Talk Page via a link. If you would like me to do it, it will only take about two minutes. 20:06, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Offer... Hi, I was just wondering whether you would want Rollback Rights? Not that I can grant you Rollback rights, but I was wondering whether you would like to put in a request for them as I would be quite happy to Support you. Kind Regards. 22:04, December 17, 2010 (UTC)